


soft and sweet

by hhwgv



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: It was still new, this thing between them, neither of them had told anybody yet, and being alone with Gansey could be overwhelming at times.





	soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buvkissteves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvkissteves/gifts).



> Ali sent me a prompt forever ago and I finally got around to it.

The night air was cold against Declan's skin – bracing but not unwelcome after spending the past half hour stuck in the Pig with Gansey. It was still new, this thing between them, neither of them had told anybody yet, and being alone with Gansey could be overwhelming at times. Especially when they were in a space that was basically an extension of him – like the Pig, or Monmouth.

Declan didn't know where they were, exactly. He'd been too distracted on the drive up to pay attention – he'd been focused on Gansey, on his delicate profile and the way that neither was able to look the other in the eye for more than a few seconds. Every time Gansey caught him staring, Declan felt the blush creep higher on his face.

Without hesitation, Gansey walked to the middle of the clearing and sat down, motioning for Declan to join him. Declan grinned and followed him, sitting close enough that their shoulders brushed. Warmth spread through his arm as Gansey dragged him down as well.

Gansey was telling a story that Declan was only half listening to. He was watching Gansey talk animatedly, eyes fixed on the stars above him, a small smile playing at his lips. There was something about Gansey that drew people to him – Declan had always felt it, had always been a little bit jealous of Ronan because of it – and it was especially noticeable when he wasn't putting up a front or trying to be presentable.

“Declan?” Gansey asked, waiting for a response from the older boy before he continued. “What are you thinking about?”

Declan felt his cheeks getting warm, glad that it was dark and hoping Gansey couldn't see. Part of him wanted to lie, to pretend he was thinking about something else, but this was Gansey. He couldn't bring himself to lie to him. “You,” he answered simply. “I think I love you,” he added.

That was not what he he intended to say and it hung in the air between them for a few moments. Declan wanted Gansey to say something, for him to be the one to break the silence, but he didn't. Declan could practically feel Gansey's eyes on him, and he couldn't stand to meet his gaze.

“I'm sorry,” Declan finally said. “I –” he felt like his voice stopped working when Gansey clasped his hand tightly.

“Don't,” Gansey said softly. “Don't apologize… I,” the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. “I love you, too.” He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over, gently pressing his lips against Declan's.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and Declan thought that he could stay there forever, as long as Gansey was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
